shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle On Broken Island:Dante Vs Static
Introduction A young boy dressed in a black suit with a sword strapped to his back walked into a bar and sat at the bar counter ,with many of the men that was drinking, staring at him. "One broken glass of vodka please" The boy asked sitting his sword aganist his stool "What's your name?" The bartender asked as the boy replied "Dante" "Well Dante enjoy your broken glass of orange juice" The bartender snickered handing Dante a glass of orange juice causing the entire bar burst into laughter and causing Dante to lightly blush while he drunk it "But this island is one big broken glass" one of the men said while a good mood was still lingering around "Yeah I dont know why mother earth would make this such a desolence place not to mention that it's shaped like a perfect circle with cracks all over it that make it look like broken glass" Another men replied as the two starts to laugh As Dante eyes lingered while he was drinking his orange juice he saw a bounty poster that made him choke on a liquid "5-550 million!" he said putting his cup down and making the bartender look at the poster to see what the fuss was aboutb "Oh him that's Static Dyson you wouldn't want to mess with someone like that" He advised when he turned around to see that Dante wasn't there anymore On The other side of Broken Glass Island we find Static Walking through one of the many town of this lawless island with a bored look on his face. "Hmmmmm This should be the Spot that Nobu told me about yet i don't see a single Pirate here" Spoke Static as he Pulled his hood over his face some more. Looking around he Spots an old Man sitting along one of the many Cracks on the island. "Oi Old Man Ya seen a group of wanna be Pirates wearing a jolly Roger of a Snow man running around here" Asked Static as he approached the old man. "a Snow Man jolly Roger you say Lad" Asked the Old Man while Turning to Look at Static with a frown on his face. "Yeah, they call them Self the Frosty Pirate's and are led by a man Called "Frosty" Jack River" Replied Static with a bored look that the old man couldn't see thanks to his hood. ""Frosty" Jack The Pirate worth 26,000,000 Million Belli" Asked The Old Man with a small grin on his Face which was hidden due to him turning away from Static. "Yeah that's the guy, Do Ya know Where he is ?" asked Static while Crossing his hands. Standing Up the Old Man Chuckles Before quickly Turning around to Static and Quickly draws a gun and points it at Static's head with a Sinister Smile as a Group of Men armed to the teeth pile out from various parts of the area to surround Static. "I Wander what some one like you would want from me "Demon Eyes" Static Dyson, The Demon with the 550,000,000 Million Beli Head" Replied the Old Man now Reviled to be "Frosty" Jack River. With out waiting for Static to reply Jack Fires a Bullet straight in the forehead of Static while his Men followed Suit and Unloaded Rounds after Rounds all over Static's Body. "Frofrofrofrofroforfor See That Boy's Not Even the so call Demon Of The World can Stand up to Me" Yelled Frosty Jack as he and his crew finished Firing at Static's Body leaving his Cloak filled with holes and ripped up. Walking over to Static's Body which was still standing Frosty Couldn't help but giggle with glee as he thought of all the things he could do with the money hell get from Static's head. "You Know i feel kinda bad that i couldn't beat You before i killed you but who cares" Said Jack as he reached out for Static's Hood only to Freeze in shock as Two Glowing Red Demonic Eyes Snapped open glaring at him. "Just Who exactly Did you Kill Trash" Replied Static Before there was a HUGE Explosion that engulfed the entire Area. Power Of The Suki Suki Fruit Dante made his way through the many dead tree's blocking his path and frankly he has been getting tired of it he been looking for this guy for hours and he might not even be on th- That's what Dante was think until he entered a clearing and saw several pirates on the ground unconscious and Static sitting on one a sight that made his blood boil "Tck pirates are pirates it figures they would turn on there owe allies" Dante yelled with angered rushing into the situation without even thinking how strong he to be take out so many people without a scratch on him you know except for the bullet holes which seems weird it was like he was shot many times other but wouldn't be alive if that happened. Watching as Dante Approached Him Static Couldn't Help but smile as he raised his hand and Blocked the incoming attack with out moving from his spot. "Heh Kid you have no idea how this world works do ya, but what can i expect from such a Naive Brat" Replied Static With a Grin. "I may be a brat but your the native one!" Dante as he and his sword caught on fire bursting with blue flames which burned Static's hand making him let go of Dante's blade. Looking at his hand Static Smirked before his hand Blurred forward in to a devastating Flurry of Punches before he grabbed Dante's Neck and Slammed him to the Ground creating a small crater around him. "Like I said Brat Naive" Replied Static while looking down at Dante. Dante looked at him with fury in his eyes he has figured out why he has such a high bounty he's a true demon "Dont underestimate me bastard! GIGA NO BLESS" Dante said as giantic explosion of blue flames occured Dante sat in the gigantic crater panting as looked all around in the smoke all he could say was many deadly unconious nearly dead man "did I get him?" he asked breathlessly "Just Where Do you think you looking Brat* Replied Static Who was Standing Behind Dante with his hands Crossed with out a single Scratch or Burn on him. Dante looked at Stastic wuth wonder no has ever been in the range of that attacks and was left standing "Tck!" Dante said in anger getting up despite his legs being a little wobbly "Can you tell me something?" Dante said picking his sword which was logged into the ground up "Just who the hell are you!" He said jumping up into the air and slashing in down powerfully. Razing his Hand Static Stops the Blade Before Placing his hand in front of Dantes Face. "Who Am I" Asked Static with a Smile before his Hand was Engulfed in a Pinkishblack Substance. "The names "Demon Eyes" Static Dyson But you Probably Know Me as The Demono The World" Replied Static Before He Muttered "Uchū no furea (宇宙のフレア, Uchū no furea?, literally translated as "Space Flare") launching a Blast that Destroyed everything in its Path, Leaving behind an Unconscious and bloodied Dante. Walking away From the Area Static Looks at his Right hand to See a Deep Gash that Covers his palm which causes him to Smile. "Not Bad Brat Not Bad it seems your not a Weak Naive kid that i thought you were" Mumbled Static as he looks at his hand knowing this Damage was done without the use of Haki. "Dont think this is over........." Dante murmed surprising Statsic "Not by a long shot" Dante continued falling unconious once again. Looking at the Unconcious form of Dante Static Couldn't Help but Think 'heh He Reminds me of that Stupid Light Bulb both damn stubborn to the very end'. Turning away From Dante Static Looks to the Sky With a Grin. "I Think it's Time We Had a Reunion, Nova, Phoenix" Said Static as he Dissapears in a Swirl of Space. END Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Goku259 Category:Jakyou